Sweet Lies
by Xiohzi
Summary: kau tahu, terkadang menerima sebuah kebohongan yang manis lebih baik daripada menerima kenyataan yang pahit, dan jongdae lebih memilih sang kebohongan yang manis itu. HUNCHEN!HUNKAI! SEHUN!TOP! JONGDAE!GS! KAI!GS! KYUNGSOO!GS!


_Jongdae hanya terdiam saat orang-orang mulai berkata bahwa jongdae dan sehun sama sekali tidak cocok dalam hal apapun, dan sehun lebih baik bersanding dengan jongin daripada dia. jongdae sadar, bahwa jongdae dan sehun berada dalam rentang jarak yang jauh. sehun sempurna, sehun tampan, kaya dan keluarganya terpandang. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan jongdae._

"kim jongdae? Kau mendengarkanku?"tanya jongin yang dari tadi mengajak jongdae bicara

Jongdae segera memalingkan pikirannya yang kemana-mana tadi,

"ah ya, maafkan aku jongin aku hanya tidak fokus sekarang. Aku pusing"jawab jongdae pelan.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menarik lengan jongdae pelan

"ayo ke ruang kesehatan, ini sudah 2 minggu kau terlihat lemas dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Sudah kubilang pergi ke rumah sakit dan lakukan _check up_ kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup dae"

Jongdae hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri mengiyakan ajakan jongin karena benar ia sedang tidak fit, namun baru dua langkah menuju ruang kesehatan jongdae terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di sekitar dahinya. Jongin yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris kemudian menangis.

"kyungsoo eonni apa jongdae akan segera bangun? Aku khawatir.. ini salahku tak segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan tadi.. ini salahku"jongin menangis sambil memeluk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "jongin, jongdae hanya pingsan, tenang"

Tepat setelah jongdae pingsan tadi, jongin segera menelepon ambulan dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Untuk kyungsoo, alasan kenapa dia ada disana sekarang, karena kyungsok sendiri bekerja dirumah sakit sebagai dokter kandungan.

"tapi tetap saja ini salahku, pokoknya salahku!"ucap jongin

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan memenuhi keinginan jongin. Jongin itu anak tunggal, orang tuanya terlalu memanjakannya, jadi jika ada sesuatu yang tidak dituruti sudah dipastikan dia akan kesal dan marah.

"iya iya jongin ini salahmu"ucap kyungsoo akhirnya

"kenapa eonni malah menyalahkanku?!"sahut jongin

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, sudah dibilang, jongin benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil kyungsoo dan jongin tadi, jongdae bangun. Dia mencoba duduk meskipun akhirnya tidak bisa karena terlalu lemas. Dia akui akhir-akhir ini kondisi kesehatannya menurun dengan drastis, jadi mau tidak mau dia tau bahwa rumah sakit merupakan tujuan akhir dari pertahanannya selama dua minggu ini.

"ya ampun jongdae jangan duduk kau masih lemas!"teriak jongin yang melihat temannya yang sedang mencoba duduk itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera mengambil air mineral dan membawanya dengan cepat ke ranjang jongdae.

"tidak apa-apa jongin, bantu jongdae duduk untuk minum"perintah kyungsoo yang diangguki oleh jogin.

Setelah itu jongin membantu jongdae duduk, dan kyungsoo segera memberi minum jongdae. Jongdae sih hanya menurut saja, toh pada akhirnya kedua sahabatnya ini akan tetap menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"jadi jongdae, sudah mau menjelaskan?"Tanya kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Jongdae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,

"dua minggu ini aku selalu telat makan dan banyak pikiran, aku jadi cepat lelah dan tidak fokus. Tapi aku selalu memaksa diriku agar menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih cepat dan tidur lebih banyak, namun pak manajer malah memberiku lebih banyak pekerjaan dan aku selalu mencoba menyelesaikannya lebih cepat, meskipun sudah larut."cerita jongdae pelan.

Jongin terlihat marah setelah itu, dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor.

"jongin kau mau apa?"Tanya kyungsoo curiga

"lapor ke sehun supaya memecat manajer sialan itu! Enak saja dia buat temanku jadi kelelahan seperti ini!"jawab jongin kasar.

Jongdae terlihat gugup setelah itu,

"jongin jangan! Ja-jangan kumohon yang ingin melakukan pekerjaan itu dengan cepat adalah aku! Kumohon jangan bilang ke sehun!"pinta jongdae sambil menarik tangan jongin.

Tapi yang namanya jongin ya jongin. Ketika mau sesuatu harus ditepati, kalau tidak tunggu saja satu detik kemudian dia akan menangis dan melapor ke ibunya. Terlalu keras kepala.

"halo sehun, ini jongin! Kerjamu apa sih?! Kau tidak becus memperhatikan pekerjaaan karyawanmu!"

"kau tahu jongdae tadi pingsan karena terlalu banyak diberi pekerjaan! Aku tidak mau tau urus manajer yang menyuruh jongdae melakukan banyak pekerjaan!"

"aku tidak mau tahu! Aku akan bilang ke ayah kalau kau tidak mau mengurusnya! Ini masalah kecil hun!"

"akan kulihat besok! Dan juga bilang ke manajer itu! Jongdae libur 2 minggu karena sakit! Pokoknya awas saja kalu dia mengganggu jongdae 2 minggu kedepan! Kubuat hidupnya sengsara!"

"yasudah iya, aku mencintaimu sehun"kata jongin sebelum menutup panggilannya itu.

Iya, sehun pacarnya jongin. Kemudian jongin memutuskan teleponnya dan beralih menatap jongdae,

" _see,_ masalahnya sudah selesai jongdae"ucap jongin sambul tersenyum lebar.

Jongdae hanya membuang mukanya setelah itu. Jongdae tidak bisa, jika masalah ini dihubungkan dengan sehun, jongdae tidak bisa. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi jenuh setelah segera menarik lengan jongin menjauh dari ranjang jongdae,

"jongin kau berlebihan! Kau malah membuat lebih banyak masalah jika seperti ini!"ucap kyungsoo marah.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya,

"aku berlebihan? Aku hanya sedang mencoba membantu temanku eonni! Aku mencoba membebaskan jongdae dari masalah yang membuat dia stress seperti ini!"balas jongin

"tapi apa kau berfikir jika orang-orang kantor mengetahuinya jongdae akan dianggap buruk?! Dianggap memanfaatkan jabatan temannya untuk dirinya sendiri?!"ucap kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin tertawa sinis,

"kalau mereka berani membicarakan jongdae tinggal kupecat saja! Aku punya kekuasaaan disana aku punya banyak uang! aku bisa saja melakukan apa saja yang kumau untuk menyelamatkan jongdae!"bela jongin lagi

Kyungsoo terlihat marah dan mencoba menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar jongin,

"KAU TAHU JONGIN! INI BUKAN SOAL UANG ATAU KEKUASAAN! INI SOAL HARGA DIRI DAN TIDAK SEMUANYA BISA DIBELI DENGAN ITU! PERGI KAU DARI SINI SEKARANG!"teriak kyungsoo pada akhirnya

Dan jongin segera pergi dari sana setelah itu. Setelah adegan mengusir jongin dari rumah sakit, kyungsoo segera menghampiri jongdae yang sedang mencoba menahan tangisannya sedari tadi.

"jongdae kau harusnya bias membela dirimu! Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali! Ini sudah terjadi semenjak kita SMU!"ucap kyungsoo ke jongdae

Jongdae menangis setelah itu, dan kyungsoo segera memeluknya. Kyungsoo tau jongdae terlalu menghormati kebaikan jongin sehingga sulit untuk menentang atau menolak keinginan jongin. Jongin sudah banyak membantunya sejak SMU, dan itu menjadi rasa terimakasih jongdae yang sangat besar ke jongin dan keluarganya yang tidak bisa dibalas dengan apa-apa. Jadi jongdae memutuskan untuk menururti semua keinginan jongin dan menyerahkan apa saja yang jongin suka, termasuk pasangannya.


End file.
